


Disturbed Solitude

by kfab_stories



Series: Dragon Age: Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfab_stories/pseuds/kfab_stories
Summary: A collection of short bits of story that come to me while writing my main Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic. The last time I wrote any kind of fanfiction was over a decade ago. Yes, that makes me both old and real rusty when it comes to writing. The short pieces of fiction in this collection are my beginning attempts to:1. Get back into the flow of writing. (Oh man, it's hard. Where's that easy flow I remember having?!) ;2. Learn to write established characters.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dragon Age: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218674
Kudos: 1
Collections: In-World Writing Exercises





	Disturbed Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> So. This scene popped into my head when I started thinking about writing Cullen. I have no idea where I was going with this or where exactly in the story it could take place but it's too cute to only keep in my notebook.

* * *

Kaelyn stood at the railing of her brother's balcony and looked out over the snowy landscape in front of her. This fortress, so very well hidden in the mountains, was her every dream come true. Quiet, strong, solitary. The solitude lessened with each step down the stairs from her brother's quarters, however. 

"Lady Kaelyn?"

She jumped, startled, and swung around to find Cullen standing at the open balcony doors. His right hand rested lightly on the door frame and his foot hovered over the threshold. "Cullen!" she exclaimed, laughing at her own reaction. She turned smiling eyes toward him. "What are you doing here?" 

He stopped at the threshold, his hand moving up to his neck in that adorable habit of his. "I," he started then coughed, "I was going to ask you the same thing, actually." He stepped forward and joined her at the balustrade. "I saw you up here from my door. My apologies if... I mean..."

Her smile softened as he fumbled over his words. Not saying a word herself, she raised her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek lightly with her knuckles. "It's fine, Cullen," she told him softly. His eyes closed briefly upon her touch and his face softened, edges becoming less prominent, wrinkles smoothing out. A small smile played on his lips. But the moment was there and gone again in a flash. His face morphed back into his usual serious business face, into the Commander of the Inquisition. By the time she lowered her hand back down, the sweet moment had passed and she stood awkwardly with her hands hanging at her side. 

She turned back to the view and motioned him to join her. His warmth radiated off of him while he stood on her left side, straight solder posture as always. In that moment she decided she would help him relax, to slump those shoulders in a slouch every once in a while. They had settled well into Skyhold; the Inquisition's reputation and influence were growing; and Aiden would soon be leaving to track down a lead. If there was any time to relax, it was now. 

"I love it here," she said on a sigh. "The coolness of the air, the caress of the breeze, the clean scent of freshly fallen snow." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, filling her lungs with the cool mountain air. "And the solitude. Aiden's barely here anyway so I sneak up here when I need some time alone." She cracked open an eye and glanced at him. 

Cullen was looking at her, his honey-gold eyes seeming to sparkle in the sunlight, a small smile on his lips. Why did he only look at her like that when he thought she wasn't looking? What made him hide that softer side of him? When he noticed her looking, he quickly avoided her eyes and looked back out over the mountains. 

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

She couldn't help herself and placed her hand on his. "You didn't," she told him softly. 

He looked down at their hands, her small one covering his large, gloved one. 

She continued, just as softly as before, "I don't mind your company, Cullen."

She could just see him close his eyes, his face still downcast. "That... That means a lot, Kaelyn."


End file.
